Secrets to Die with
by KittyMisfortune
Summary: The new young Captian is quickly winning the hearts of many, some she's already owned for a while, a certain other young Captain especially. She will face many challengaes, both inner and outer, gain many enemies, gain more friends, and earn a new love. DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING IN THIS BESIDES MY OWN OC. EVRYTHING BELONGS TO TITE KUBO*ON HOLD*


"Hello, I'm Suzuka Kurasoroka, new Captain of Squad 5." A light bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Please treat me kindly." Her eyes scanned the room full of her subordinates, bewildered looks on every face. "If you have any questions, feel free to ask, I just ask that you raise your hand first." It was silent a moment, before 1 brave hand stuck up. It came from a tall, lean, dark haired man.

"Captain, just how old are you?" People muttered 'yeah's, wondering the same thing.

"Well, I'd be about 11. As of now, making me the youngest Captain in the history of the Soul Society by a year." Shouts, gasps, and muttering was instantaneously heard. The young girl lightly raised a hand, silencing the crowd. "Any more questions?" Many hands rose quickly. She picked a woman in the back.

"When did you start school then?" Suzuka smiled slightly and chuckled.

"I started normal training, as you all did, when I was 4. Because I was quick in learning, I moved on to special training at age 7, making my training quicker. I would've become a Captain a few months ago, but I wanted to be on par with my teacher." This made more questions than it really answered.

"Who was your special trainings teacher?" The young Captains smile widened.

"First, raise your hand if you have a question. Second, my normal trainings was with one of the teachers from a school like the ones you guys went to, hired by my care-taker. My special trainings teacher was one who saw the most potential in me, always calling me 'his little prodigy'. He was 1st Squad Captain Yamamoto Genryuusai." All gasps were heard then.

All Suzuka did was continue on with her story. She laughed.

"Now that I think back, it wasn't that hard to be on par with him power and strength wise." Her smile was ear to ear, proud that she was talking about the one person that made her life so much better than it was. The other took it as bragging though. They thought she was lying, trying to sound bigger than she actually was.

"Why don't you stop bragging and go back to you mommy and daddy, baby!" Suzuka was largely taken aback. Why would they say that? What did she say wrong?

"Shortie! You're even smaller than Hitsugaya! But I guess that's what you get for being a baby!" The ones not shouting insults started laughing. This only encouraged the others though. No one knew why they were acting like this. Maybe because they missed Aizen, maybe because they knew deep down that she wasn't lying and they were just jealous.

The emotional insults continued, even after Suzuka yelled stop. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but she just pushed them back. Anger was at her boiling point. She wanted this day to be perfect, she didn't want her rage leading her, not today. But this is what it's come to.

"Shut the fuck up, everyone! Now! You've all pushed me too far! I didn't want to have to do this, but if I have to, I'll be mean and to let you no, when I'm mean, I have no fucking patience for any imperfection. You all messed today up for yourselves! I was gonna save this, but who ever needs it, will get their ass beat, and I will show no mercy! Now! Who the Hell wants to go first!" Her expression changed. Everyone noticed the change in her physical appearance. Her posture straightened, her eyes turning cold and deadly, her mouth in a pouted snarl – sharp teeth showing. No one moved, knowing the threat was there. "If no one answers, I'll choose." Suzuka smiled a wicked smile, enjoying her squads fear. Or so it looked like.

_Inner Suzuka_

"Hsuzuka, please stop. I can handle this. Please don't hurt anyone." A curled up Suzuka whispered weakly.

_"No. Not after they hurt you. Remember, I feel what you feel, emotionaly anyway. So please, at least let me scare the shit outta them, then we can go talk to Jyuu-Chan or Hitku-Chan."_ Hsuzuka walked over to the weak form, bending down and hugging her. _"This is the least I could do for you."_ Suzuka hugged her friend back. She pushed her gently, looking into a face just like hers, only white. She smiled softly.

"No, I got this. I can handle it. I swear. So please, let me back." Hsuzuka stared deep into her others eyes, finally closing her eyes and sighing heavily. She knew Suzuka was telling a lie, but she just wanted to make her friend smile genuinely.

_"Fine, but at least let me pick a fight for you first, so they respect you at least."_

"Or fear me."

_"Which is also an option."_ A mischievous smile followed.

"No. Now I'm going back and apologizing."

_Back At Soul Society_

Fear stricken faces hit Suzuka's vision like a 2-ton brick.

'Well, Hsuzuka can be scary when she's mad….'

"Now, I'll let this time slip if you all apologize." She kept her front, but the other quickly noticed the change again. Her posture loosened a bit, her eyes lost the cold, her snarl not as nasty. They sighed in relief, apologizing quickly to their new Captain, and really meaning it. Suzuka's face softened, feeling a sense of motherhood over her older squad members.

"You're forgiven. Just don't do it again, or I won't be so lenient. Now, give me a hug. You all hurt my feelings and this is your punishment." Everyone laughed as they stood to get in a line. Everyone hugged their new Captain, chit-chatting a bit, and then if they wanted to talk more, stayed afterwards. They all learned some things about their young Captain:

She was roughly 4'2"

Anger problem, stay on her good side

She had _long_, rich black hair that past her waist – even in a pony-tail tied with a red ribbon, bangs hanging in her face (not too much), dark green eyes, a long sleeve Captains coat, pale skin, her sword's sash was red, wrapping around her swords case, which was on her back (like Ichigo's was), with a skull pin on her right shoulder (on sash)

Very, very, _very_ strong spiritual power

Very smart

Innocent looking face when not mad

She was on par with 1st Squad Captain (everything but age and knowledge)

Orphan

(Boy's noticed:) She doesn't notice flirting well….

Youngest captain ever, at age 11 (about 110?)

* * *

><p><strong>How'd ya like it? Good, bad, good, horrible, <em>good<em>? R&R! **

**Please be patient with me! I'm a schoolie! (I know, I hate it too!) But I'll try and update every chance I get (which isn't often, sadly)**

**Luv ya'll~ 3**

**~A Dragon's Daughter~**


End file.
